1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ladder accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of an extension ladder or extended step ladder caddy for holding hand and power tools, painting supplies and similar supplies and equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A workman at any job site often needs to have a significant number of tools and related equipment within easy reach. This is true whether the job site is at ground level, or is elevated off the ground such that the workman must perform the work while standing on a ladder. Being on a ladder creates a particular need to have many tools easily accessible, due to the difficulty of retrieving additional tools from a truck or other area at ground level, if necessary. Thus, it is important for a workman to have an effective ladder caddy for firmly holding a significant number of tools, equipment and supplies, and organizing and presenting these items in an ergonomic, efficient, and timely manner.
A number of tool caddies or tool holding devices have been proposed in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,105,911 5,649,682, and 4,624,430 disclose apparatuses for holding paint cans and/or paint brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,278 discloses a box similar to a tool chest that is mounted to a ladder, with loops on the outside of the box for holding a hammer, a power drill, and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,553 discloses a ladder caddy that is similar to a tool belt, and which is mounted to a step ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,810 discloses a ladder caddy having a box like structure and slotted plates for holding tools, which can be tightened to a ladder rung via a wing nut. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581 discloses a ladder supporting holding tray that includes an adjustable strut that is secured from below. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,748 discloses an adjustable height tool bin systems for step ladders only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,241 discloses a platform accessory that mounts on two adjacent rungs of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,205 discloses a platform accessory provided for standing or placing accessories that protrudes to the rear of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,428 discloses a ladder guard which prevents unauthorized access to a ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,954 discloses a ladder platform and utility frame means formed by a foot plate supported by adjacent ladder rungs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,970 discloses a paint can hanger having a pair of outwardly extending paint can support arms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,138 discloses a supporting device for ladders which has two supports which can be connected with rungs of the ladder by two connecting devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,540 B2 discloses an apparatus for attachment to the rungs of a ladder to securely hold a bucket and other accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,240 discloses a handy man's tool box and ladder accessory designed for use in conjunction with a rung type ladder. None of these devices, however, represents a completely satisfactory or highly versatile, adjustable solution to tool or material storage while working on an extension ladder. The ladder caddy disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,238 solves many of the problems of other prior art devices, but there are improvements to that ladder caddy that are disclosed herein.